Michael did 9 more squats than Kevin around noon. Kevin did 6 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Solution: Kevin did 6 squats, and Michael did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 9$ squats. He did $6 + 9 = 15$ squats.